Made in Heaven
by Elnora
Summary: Chapter 8 up. Zoro and Nami makes a bet, Nami will get rid of his teasing if she wins, but Zoro will have power over her for 3 days if he wins. Zoro wins as usual but that doesn't mean he will get what he wants.
1. Part I

Okay.. so the other story was crap. The plot really didn't work out and Zoro was SO OOC... so i'll try again... and in a different way. I think i keep telling myself it has to be fanct but that just makes my stories stupid and confusing.

And I don own OP

* * *

Part I 

The bet

It felt like it took ages, but it only took a split second before Roronoa Zoro was lying flat on the ground grumbling and cursing. He had shut his eyes in the fall but now kept them closed aching in pain. He gritted his teeth and held his hand over his stomach.

'You've GOT to be kidding me!' the laughing bright voice rang in his ears. He tried to get up by getting onto his knees and then falling down again on the deck. The laughing voice slowly trailed off.

'Zoro…' He felt a small hand on his shoulder.

'Zoro I… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you it was just in a fit of anger!' Nami cried out shaking him uncontrollably.

With his forehead on the wooden deck his eyes started to calm instead of being clutched together and he couldn't hold it back any longer. Under the navigator's shaking hold he silently began to giggle desperately trying not to let her hear or notice, but of course she did. Nami's shaking trailed off and she stood up glaring at him slowly getting a more deadly look in her eyes as the swordsman stood up on his knees and broke out into a roaring laughter.

Nami stood nailed to the floor her fists clenched.

'Your such a stupid fishcheese looking goof!' she shrieked. Zoro stopped laughing immediately.

'…What?' He asked in a mocking tone cracking an eyebrow. Nami yelped in helplessness and dropped to the floor.

'NAAAAAAAAAMI-SAAAAAAN' a voice cried out getting louder and louder until the blonde was kneeling before the defeated navigator. His happy face surely coming from the fact that he had prepared a special drink for her turned into angry eyes.

'Did that stupid swordsman tease you again?'

'Sanji.. you don't have to talk to me like I'm a little bullied kid!' Zoro grinned surely not hiding his mocking laugh. Nami cried out.

'But you ARE a little bullied child kiddo!' Zoro roared in laughter again at her. He sighed and smiled.

'You guys've had much too little to drink yet.' Zoro said before Sanji could get revenge at the man who bullied the love of his life. Nami punched Zoro on the shoulder as they headed for their mates but inside her mind she was grateful for having Zoro to shut up Sanji who was constantly chasing her. She had been truly happy for getting another pretty female into the straw-hat crew.

'Oooh! Zoro and Nami had to stop making out because Sanji came and…' Usopp started but yelped as a big hand bonked him on his noggin.

'Shut up.' Zoro growled and sat down to down a newly opened bottle. He leaned over and whispered into Nami's ear.

'I challenge you.'

'Oh really?' She asked staring at him.

'We each choose somebody that will get really drunk tonight. The person who will end up not able to lie on the floor without holding onto it will be the most drunk person and we will have the winner.'

'A-ha,' Nami looked at him confused. 'And the prize?'

'Well,' He started looking thoughtfull. If you win I will never tease you again, but if I win… you will do as I tell you for the next three days.' Nami considered this for a moment. What could he possible make her do that would be so awful. Would most likely just be a waitress for his lazy body. Or maybe even get her to insult Sanji real awfully. She looked from him to her crew mates who were uncontrollably drinking already.

'Deal' Their hands connected in a firm handshake.

Nami scanned the crew for a suitable victim. Ruffy would be the ignorant but alcohol rarely exceeded his insanity. Chopper? An easy victim, but knowing too well the consequences from drinking **too** much. Robin is way to strong to fall for any mind tricks. That left only Sanji and Usopp.

'Watcha so thoughtfull about? Drink with me!' A mug smacked into hers and she downed it. It was quickly refilled as she kept drinking while thinking about whether to take Usopp or Sanji. If she couldn't _get_ Sanji drunk, he'd do it for her if she even asked him. Sleazy way to win, but whatever works to get that stupid swordsman down she thought.

* * *

Okay first chappie, please review! You'll soon get the next one!

Suggestions, questions, constructive critique is very welcome in a review! Thanks for reading


	2. Part II

I'm so sorry this chappie is so short, but i really wanted the next one to be alone! and i'm kinda being distracted by my friend who wants to play wow lol .

* * *

Part II

_The Victim_

Nami snickered when he looked at Zoro. It was so obvious Sanji was the most drunk of them all. He had chosen Chopper. It was obvious. He was laughing with him drinking with him all the time partying like a crazy. Chopper was squeaking pleasurably and relaxed with his head on Robins lap. Robin giggled at the small creature. Soon he was sleeping soundly. Ruffy was trying to say something serious to Nami but she couldn't understand what he was saying. She pulled herself together not wanting to stumble over her words in front of the crew.

'Play bat man?' She asked trying to look serious. Ruffy glared at her while the others roared with laughter.

'No black jack!' He yelped certainly not understanding what the game 'bat man' was.

'Don't listen to him navigator. He's deranged, drink with me!' Zoro cried and banged his bottle into Nami. She put the flasks mouth to hers and started pouring the rum down her sore throat. While gulping more and more liquid alcohol into her mouth she slowly lost her balance and tipped backwards to the floor. With a big laugh she bumped down on the deck. The others laughed at her as she lay sprawled on the ground. Usopp and Ruffy attacked her lying on top of her sprawling around aswell. Nami grabbed the wood on the deck with her fingernails in attempt to protect herself from the crazy crewmates. Zoro suddenly roared in victory. He stamped over to Nami, kneeled in front of her as he mockingly lifted her chin with his finger.

'You cannot deny, navigator that I have won the bet.' He said eying her closely.

'Whaat? No you haven't! Chopps jus sleepn!'

'Haha! I wanted you to think Chopper was my victim, and I think it worked! Yet YOU were my victim… slave!' He giggled. 'No seriously. You lost!' he said suddenly looking at her seriously. Nami sighed deeply. Had she ever been this drunk before? She could not recall ever being so drunk she couldn't keep her balance. She cleared her thoughts. She was beaten. Damnit! Now she had to get that fool drinks for three days. She swore under her breath and received an annoying pat on her head as he went back to drinking.

'Aww don't pay attention to him, my shwaan he'sh evul! Here get shom moar rum!' Sanji mumbled out.

* * *

Suggestions, questions, constructive critique is very welcome in a review! Thanks for reading, update will come soon 


	3. Part III

**requim17 **Thanks for the great review and the suggestions. What do you mean Zoro hid his answer?

**Seriously guys, stop telling people how to spell the characters' names in One Piece fanfiction. I spell the names like i want to since they are different in all countries. Ruffy pronounces his name Ruffy and thats also his name in danish OP so i'm gonna keep it this way like everybody else does. **

thanks everybody for the reviews!

Future chaps will be longer I'll promise!

* * *

Part III 

_The morning after_

Nami slowly felt her brain coming back to life. The heat from the sun and the light radiating from it burned her eyelids. She turned over and moaned in pain and snuck back into the sheets. Why oh why did she get so drunk. She lost the bet because she couldn't control her drinking. For the first time in her life she'd been unable to control it. It's that damn swordsman's fault, he's manipulating. Damn pirate. She cradled herself under the covers moaning and rolling about in the bed. Stretching out her arms massaging her aching muscles she suddenly froze. Under the blankets her fingers touched skin. Soft warm skin. Her eyes shot open despite the pain.

_Oh my god…_

She hid down under the blankets breathing very slowly tying not to make a sound as if the living creature in her bed might leave if she pretended she wasn't there. She slowly peeked over the edge of the blanket. A yelp escaped her lips when she saw the green hair. He grunted at the sound and she clasped a hand over her mouth. He turned around violently in his sleep throwing his arm and leg on top of her snuggling into her hair. She froze stiffly and glared into the ceiling. A little yelp escaped her lips again as she heard a loud sniffing in her hair. Was he _smelling_ her? He breathed out heavily after sniffing himself high in her scent. She panicked. She started making small cramp-like moves. She glared at him as his peaceful sleeping face frowned when she flinched and he tightened his grip around her and grunted. She was scared. She didn't want to be here. She couldn't remember anything from the night before. Only that he had won the bet. Everything after that was black oblivion.

She lay there for a few moments tapping her fingers uncontrollably on the bed sheets trying to recall the night before.

She laid her head over to the side to meet two dark pools watching her. She held her breath and tried to meet his gaze.

'Does your head hurt as much as mine?' He asked as if they were two patients meeting at a hallway in a hospital for a cup of coffee. She felt like screaming.

'A-are you crazy?'

'Huh? Whaddya mean?' but she gave no response, only those staring eyes.

'What's wrong woman?' She had to spend several seconds pulling herself together to reply.

'What are you doing in my bed?'

'Huh? This is _my_ bed Nami.' He said calmly. His hand was lying on her nude body. She removed his arm and he snorted.

'What's with you?' A small silent break played between them. 'Don't tell me you can't remember last night.' He said flinching a little as no reply came.

'Just get out.' He said angrily.

'But Zoro…'

'Get out I said!' He repeated and turned around in his bed covers showing her his strong and muscular back. She angrily shot up from the bed to locate her clothes. She only found her panties lying lonely on the floor, tossed sometime that night. She quickly put them on. Desperately from walking around nude in his room without finding her bra and shirt she was forced to wear his white shirt lying with his other clothes on the floor.

'Where's my clothes?' she snapped angrily. But only a deep snoring came as reply.

_How can he sleep after this!_

'Fucking pervert.' She mumbled as she slowly clicked the door open. She listened and watched for any sign of life then shot out as a little arrow into her own small cabin. She sat down on the bed hiding her face in her hands. Tears started prickling behind her eyelids.

_I will not cry because of this. I will not._

She threw herself down into her pillow and cried into it. 'You're so stupid!' She screamed between sobs. She knew very well _he_ knew she wouldn't remember shit the morning after. And she couldn't help think he used the prize of their bet to get her into bed.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW :o)

Suggestions, questions, constructive critique is very welcome in a review! Thanks for reading


	4. Part IV

Alright I'm trying to make my chapters longer, but its so hard

Issie: I get that comment very often, hence why I might've been a bit snappy. I'm sorry if my comment seemed a little harsh, it wasn't my intention.

Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm happy you like the story. Is trying hard to keep it that way at least

* * *

Part IV 

_It's __**slowly**__ coming back_

**Flashback**

_Nami was having trouble standing straight. She leaned up against the wall to get some support. She heard a big bang beside her. Zoro had slammed his hand into the wall and leaned his big body in over Nami. She ignored his try to seem big and victorious. He was looking over at Ruffy who was dancing with Chopper. He hesitated before turned to glare at her._

'_What's up big man?' She asked questioningly sipping the rum studying the scars on his skin._

'_I think… you have had too much to drink!' He said suddenly looking like strictly._

'_Aaand, what you gonna do about it?' She responded teasingly. Zoro grimaced._

'_I'm considering commanding you to go to sleep!' Nami burst out in a fit of laughter._

'_Th…That's how ya gonna use yer tree days'f unlimited power?' She giggled eying him closely. He looked so serious. He grunted something she couldn't quite make out. He leaned a bit closer to her. For a short moment she flinched in shock thinking he would kiss her. His cheek touched hers a bit as he whispered._

'_I'm just starting off gently.'_

**Flashback end**

Nami thought carefully about the new vow in her memory now filled, since she suddenly remembered something from last night. She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window.

'Nami-san. Eat something. You'll feel better.' She turned to look at Sanji. He had so caring words. Not hyper as usual. She smiled at him thinking he was probably as ill as she, temporarily slacking on the lovesickness.

'Yeah I know… I _am _hungry… I just… get nausea when I look at it… it's not because of your food of course! It's fabulous as usual, I just have this enormous hangover.' She quickly added when she saw his face turning very sad.

'Oh yeah I know what you mean. I'll wrap it up you can get it later if you want though!'

Nami had been sitting in her room while the others were having breakfast together. She came out several hours later; actually quite happy Sanji was there to nurse her a bit, just the two of them. She had been thinking a lot about her and Zoro. Was he really sad and angry that she couldn't remember it? It didn't look like Zoro to be like that, but she kept getting bad conscience, thinking they had some special night together and she'd just forgotten it. But that meant… that Zoro was fully confident and purposely making out with her well knowing everything it meant. That was the only thing she could think off thinking about how he woke up acting like they've been dating for ages. She sat there alone with her thoughts in the kitchen, resting her head on her hand biting her fingers anxiously while watching the crew outside doing their usual stuff. She heard their talking and laughs and her eyes met with Zoro's and she quickly glanced away. She wanted to join them but had to come up with something proper to say to him first.

**Flashback**

_She was doing something she'd never done before. She was raping. Raping Sanji's fridge. She had been awake and drunk for so long and now people started to blackout and fall asleep but Nami suddenly got an insatiable lust for food instead of sleep. She was stuffing her head full of it when she heard big boots tramping into the galley._

'_Well well well,' the boots said. She got out banging her head into the fridge. She looked at him. This was embarrassing. Food everywhere and she hit her head on the fridge. She chewed eagerly trying to remove the food on her lips and cheeks. _

'_Hungry are we?' Zoro growled. But he wasn't interested in any answer. He poured some water into a glass and leaned himself against the wall obviously forgetting the orange-haired girl. A few moments later she had swallowed the food and was closing the raid up. She sat at the kitchen table swinging her legs. _

'_I thought I told you to go to bed.'_

'_Yeah… you did… but you said you only considered telling me to do so, you never actually commanded it.' She said triumphantly. He slammed the glass into table and walked towards her. He placed each hand on each side of the table and looked at her. She had to strain every nerve to match his piercing gaze._

'_Why are you looking at me like that?' she asked startled._

'_Well' he started, but hesitated as he lifted a finger up to her cheek. He strode it across her cheek and put it into his mouth sucking the food off. She blushed but didn't break the eye contact._

'_Actually I'm trying to play a mind trick on you. Unruly kids that don't obey talk will face another form of authority.' She looked at him in disbelief and pushed him away to stand up. She was about to step away from him when she felt his strong arms closing around her from behind._

'_I think… the reason you wont go to bed is because you wait for me to take you into my bed.' He whispered. She froze, eyes widening. She swayed a bit suddenly feeling dizzy, intoxicated by the situation. 'Is not?'_

_She needed some moments to pull herself together. She cleared her throat._

'_Is that a consideration or a command?' She bit her lower lip in anticipation. She smelled her hair letting her wait._

'_That's a command,'_

**Flashback end**

Nami folded her arms to bury her face. She bore into the clothes a few tears pouring into her eyes. But she grinned. Her smile widened and she bit her arm hard. Stupid stupid stupid…

* * *

did you know: Kitty paws are called 'Katzen Pfötchen' in german? That gotta be the most amazing thing ever created. 'cept Zoro of course. And my boyfriend, but he doesn't count because he's Zoro(in my head). 

next update will not be until next weekend since I'm going to a summer course in drawing cooking for the people. Will have the update and many more chapters ready for then!

**please review :o)**

Suggestions, questions, constructive critique is very welcome in a review! Thanks for reading


	5. Part V

**A/N:** Hai guys, thanks again for lovely reviews, I'm finally back from vacation and after this is published I need to go get my long awaited NxZ fix! garh! Update to this one IS ready I confess, but I'll let you sweat a bit before updating mwhahahah! I'll update it in a few days, it still needs a little revising. and it's longer!

* * *

Part V 

_Confrontation_

Roronoa Zoro hungrily bit the bread in his hands. He hadn't eaten anything all day. He watched Nami through the window while he enjoyed the taste of the perfectly freshly baked bread Sanji had just finished. She had been sitting there for hours. First she was just sulking, then she was making grim faces to herself, then she looked like she had fallen asleep on the table in her arms, then she had eaten a bit while smiling to herself first second then looking furious the next. It's unbelievable how much she had amused him and pleasured him the past 24 hours. He enjoyed watching her. She was like an open book when she was sure nobody was looking at her. It was also like that when she was drawing maps, as if she was trying to make the line with a facial expression. Those bright pink lips turning and curling. He couldn't help flinching a bit at the thought.

It was so obvious she was totally freaked out over the previous night. Zoro scowled at the thought. Why did that first night with have to be so full of alcohol. He didn't want to, but as usual the alcohol barely touched him, and she was just irresistible. Scowling again he swore at himself.

_I do not have time for her. I do not have time for such a relationship. I'm better off alone._

He hated feeling this but knew only a fool deny his own mind. It had, nonetheless been the most wonderful night of his life. Granted, she was really drunk and it bugged him she couldn't remember it, she just felt so clear minded.

His mind was filled with short flashes reminding him of the night before. He glanced at the galley window again but Nami had left. Probably taking a bath or hiding from him or Sanji. God that was not the way to put it. He did _not _want to go into the same boat as that stupid cook.

Zoro finished his lunch and shoved the weightlifters aside before rising to his feet. He stretched lazily as if trying to stall what he knew he'd have to do. She clearly wasn't gonna fix stuff. He went inside to look for her. The tension between them was tearing him apart. It disturbed his nap he had wanted all day. He found her at the back of the ship watching Sanji and Ruffy sky diving. He walked slowly towards her while he watched her slender body and her orange hair blowing in the breeze. He felt the urge to touch her but felt it would be better not to startle her.

So she couldn't remember last night? He grimaced. He would _make her remember_.

He joined her in silence. Nami looked quickly at him a little startled, then calmed down a bit resuming her observance of her friends in the horizon. She looked at her hands trying to find some words.

'Zoro I…'

'Please don't talk,' He growled. She wanted to talk anyway but had to at least pay some respect. Even now he actually had the power over her.

'I know what you will want to say.' He just said. Nothing more. They stood there for a long time in silence. The silence was driving Nami mad. She tightened her grip around the handle on the railing her knuckles getting all white. He reached over them, lightly placing a hand on hers.

'Easy woman.' He said. She looked at his hand on top of hers leeching the warmth from his skin. He noticed her flinching slightly when he withdrew his hand again. 'Calm down.' She turned her head to look at him. His piercing gaze bore into her, dead serious. 'Maybe I was angry before, but that's not so weird. I had just woken up! … and after all… It was only one night.' He scowled and started to walk away again. Nami stood glued to the ground staring into the horizon. Just one night… she was so upset after what had happened and he refer to it as 'only one night'? He hesitated and turned his head halfway looking into the distance.

'Come.'

* * *

I want to write more.. i really do. but my stomach is aching for food, haven't eaten anything today at all, just got home from vacation not much in the fridge. Just wanna update before sleeping. next chapter will be long! 

Suggestions, questions, constructive critique is very welcome in a review! Thanks for reading


	6. Part VI

**A/N: **Hey again guys, sorry for the wait, dealing with some complicated stuff with my boyfriend, if any of you are wondrous at solving this stuff please contact me ;), and I have no internet where i live so I have no time to update all the time, so please be patient with me, I won't abandon this story.

* * *

Part VI 

_Temperament is weakness_

Nami cursed under her breath and stalked after the swordsman.

'Listen to me Nami…' but Nami had had enough of all this confusion. She pushed him back into the wall holding him there with a firm hand.

'No you listen! I'm tired of all this hiding around! Stop messing with my mind! You give me bad conscience that I cannot remember last night, but what did you expect? I know I'm a good drinker but there are boundaries, and in the end you are a better drinker than I anyway. You are an manipulating son of a bitch because you had to win that stupid bet. Some of the stuff from last night has come back to me and I know that I had my part in it all, but I just want you to remember that even though you have the power over me, for now it doesn't mean you can go around and mess with my feelings! Don't you forget that… what… w-why are you smiling?' Nami yelled at him. She felt so humiliated that he was just smiling at her when she was trying to say something important. She shook him a bit.

'God damnit stop smiling! Tell me why you are smiling!' Nami felt hot and sweaty, she cursed at the hangover dizzying her mind and balance. She started shaking.

_Okay now we just take one thing at the time Nami. Calm down!_

Zoro's strong hands enclosed hers stopping her from shaking him. He snapped serious again and glared at her. In a split second he swung her around and pressed her against the wall he had just been pressed up against.

'Nami for gods sake. You wanna know why I'm smiling? I'm smiling because you've just shot several demands at me, you know that doesn't make sense with our given situation.' She calmed a bit down just radiating with anger. She tried to shake herself out of his hold but he held her tightly.

'And I smile because you look so god damn hot when yer angry.' He whispered. At the comment, a thousand thoughts shot through her head, in only a split second. She felt warm and uncomfortable. His gaze pierced her mind like a sandstorm under water enclosing around her mind assuring her there was no way she could dare being dishonest to Zoro. He was waiting for her move and she thought the one he'd want was to shoot into his embrace and kiss him passionately. She could tell he was waiting for that. She wanted to do it and she tried but she couldn't. It just wasn't that easy. She just couldn't move her body and meet his lips. She broke their eye contact and looked at her feet.

'Z-Zoro… I don't know if I can do this.' Nami glared down Zoro's body before gathering enough strength to meet his glare again levelling with him.

'Do what?' came the cold and confused response.

'This. Being… here… t-together with you.' She stumbled over her words and pressed her lips hard together as if preventing herself from exposing more of her shaking voice. Their eyes were locked still. His breath heated upon her face steadily matching the rhythm of his heartbeat. Nami wondered how it would be to be like Zoro. How it would be like to have his heart inside. Always so insensitive and determined, as if he knew the consequences of his every action before he did it. So confident… yet such a crybaby when it didn't work out the way he wanted.

He sighed deeply and loosened his grip on her hands but still holding them nuzzling her fingers. He looked as if he was gonna leave for a short moment opening his mouth closing it again. Nami tried hard not to smile at the confused brute in front of her.

'What if I command you to do it?' He said. She smiled at him.

'Always so simple…' Nami moaned shaking her head looking away from him.

'That's because it IS simple! Nami look at me.' He took her head in his hands. She felt so uncomfortable in this situation. She felt so exposed while looking at Zoro, feeling like she was the only one exposed. As usual.

'If you don't want me you can just go. Tell me that and I will never lay a hand on you again. If that is what you really feel. But don't you dare being dishonest.' He told her with a low very controlled voice almost dangerous. He slid his hands down her cheeks caressing her neck. She closed her eyes.

_Damn it all_

'I… I don't want to go…' She whispered. She slid into his arms hiding her face in his muscular chest her hands folding between his and her own body. They stood together like that for a moment. Nami cursed inside herself for what she had gotten herself into but could not help the adrenaline rush she got from his kisses.

'Very well.' Zoro spoke like Nami had just chosen steak or salad. 'Now that we got that settled I hope that you will start doing what I tell you. Because until now you haven't really been acting like I thought a slave should. I don't supposed you're the kind of type who runs away from her promise? Despite the thief you really are.' She broke away from him.

She studied his dark eyes for a short while before nodding at the swordsman.

'I keep my promise,'

'Good.' He sighed at her still not softening his serious but calm expression. Suddenly he grabbed her around the back of her neck and pulled her a bit closer.

'Kiss me.' He growled

Nami shivered lightly as time seemed to stand still. She stretched a bit tilting her head slowly as she felt his warm mouth touching her, invading her lips. She felt the Goosebumps spreading down her spine and further expanding on her skin as the kiss deepened. She enjoyed his tight embrace as he broke the kiss and kissed her neatly on her cheek and neck.

_I will forever hold the power._

He kissed her lightly on her ear licking it. She shivered at the feeling smelling the scent from his green hair.

'I knew you wouldn't remember last night.'

'Then why'd you do it?'

'Well to be honest it was more _you_ that did it.' He snickered at her and her eyes widened.

'You knew I was too drunk to control myself!'

'I knew… I just couldn't resist it.'

'Stupid swordsman.' She grunted and walked away.

'My room woman. Now.' Nami snorted at Zoro's command and he rolled his eyes.

'And you call me stupid.' He laughed at her but she punched him on the shoulder. He grabbed her wrist again and stopped her.

'Punching me will certainly not improve your current situation,' Zoro told her their noses just about touching. Her smile faded and she jerked away from him. She tried to wrestle her arm out of his tightening grip but he wouldn't let go. He pulled her close again.

'Don't struggle against me Nami. I won the bet. It seems you keep forgetting that even though you know that I will not forget. You chose this yourself.' He whispered calmly. Their eyes locked in several minutes as if they were fighting.

'And I will do as I promised.' She whispered through gritted teeth. She had to follow him obediently. Just for the next couple of days.

_He wont have me forever.

* * *

_Suggestions, questions, constructive critique is very welcome in a review! Thanks for reading 


	7. Part VII

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating. I have been so busy, with everything. By the way, for those who remember I had problems with my love life in the previous chapter, I can inform I broke up with my old boyfriend and got together with the guy I have been in love with since I moved to this school a year ago :)

Enough about all that babble, on with the story.

**and also **i AM going to finish this story. Right now i only have the overall plot for this story, but not how the bet works out in the next two days of the story. and also feel free to tell me if this is too confusing or OOC or anything at all :) enjoy!

* * *

Part VII 

_Difficult love, difficult decisions_

Nami sighed deeply and scouted the ocean. It was blank and still as if it had stopped arguing with the sun that was continuously tiring it out. For days there had been neither wind nor the sight of any clouds. Only teasing breezes touched Nami's red skin from time to time. She often foresaw their journey with a slight worry because of this stoned weather, but there was nothing she could do about it, and nothing to give her any hint of a change, so she let the captain take lead.

She had been hiding in the front part of the ship all morning, under her small trees with a new navigator book bought at their recent boring visit to a boring port. All morning she had let herself get fried, to rid herself from the rest of the crew. The new turn in hers and Zoro's relationship was still making her uncomfortable and confused.

She had been awake most of the night wondering. Is it very wrong not knowing what you want? She asked herself. Her eyes sped across the tiny letters in the book but nothing actually stayed inside her head once read. Her thoughts kept jumping back to the night before where she had ditched him. Back to thoughts she had been rethinking all night. But she would ignore it. She had done nothing wrong. She might be his slave and objected not when he asked her to do stuff for him, but she was not his whore. She had lost control the night before when they had kissed. She was not going to let that happen again. How could she be so stupid.

_Don't fool yourself Nami. He's just like all the other men. Zoro's used to a life with many beautiful admirers before he became a pirate with the sea as his only love, why shouldn't he be just like all the other pirates out there._

She scowled at her bitter thoughts, but forced herself to concentrate on her reading instead of her feelings.

The sun was bright and the reflection on the sea was as bright as the sun itself. With nothing in the horizon neither land nor weather change, everything was very drowsy. And Nami too. Only a few moments after the book hit the deck floor with a light bump as her mind drifted into the dream world.

Without wanting too, she had fallen asleep in the burning sun. Hot breezes flew through the orange hair lifting hit slightly lying it down again. She only slept lightly remixing dreams with reality. She felt cold suddenly even though she knew she was lying in the warm sun just under her sour tangerines. Flashes of Zoro shocked her every other second making her believe he was just in front of her, hence waking up slightly to confirm she was all alone on the deck. Next she was in a long twisting corridor running away. She kept looking back over her shoulder to find out what was haunting her but no answers came to aid her. Bewildered she fell into darkness as footsteps, which sounded like they came from very far away, rang clear in her ears as they came closer and closer.

'Nami...' she heard a loud intense whisper directly into her ear. Darkness disappeared in a split second and she was back on the flying lamb under the shiny sun. She gasped at the shock of the loud whisper and the restless dream and stared confused into Usopp's wide eyes, clearly frightened by Nami's reaction to his whisper.

'Uh... sorry, I didn't mean to startle you... I tried not to talk to loud and wake you up gently, but you know it's certainly not like back in...'

Usopp's words had already converted into a soft mumble as Nami tried to understand the very intense and frightening dream. In a split second, the thoughts circling the dream took her back to her mum and the tangerine field.

'Nami... are you all right?'

Usopp's words were starting to make some sense again. She looked at him.

'Uhm... yes I'm fine. Sorry I just had a very weird dream just now. So what's up? Lunch already?'

'Nah, just carrying the message that Zoro's looking for ya.'

Nami frowned.

'Flying lamb is small, he really needed a messenger?' She asked, getting up from underneath the bushes fixing her skirt.

'Uh.. well you'll know why when you find them.' He mumbled and nodded thoughtfully before jumping happily away. Nami went through the small ships kitchen to reach the backside of the ship. She paused at the sight of Zoro, Ruffy, Sanji and Robin lying in the sun dressed in almost nothing. She held her hand to shade her eyes from the piercing sun slowly closing and opening her eyes still stressed from the dream before.

'Hey Nami! Get the cocktails from the kitchen will ya sweetie?' Zoro yelled when he saw her.

_Sweetie? Did he just call me Sweetie?_ She stared at them for a while before stalking back to the kitchen. He was clearly unaffected. How could she even think he would be? If she was going to survive the next two days she simply had to ignore all his coming comments. She collected the drinks made ready on the table and headed outside again to join the others.

'My love Nami, is Zoro treating you alright? I mean with that bet thing you have going on there.' Sanji asked looking worried and hopelessly in love.

'Bed thing?' Robin asked silently keeping her eyes closed a slight giggle playing behind her lips. Nami stared at Zoro, but he was just smiling with his eyes closed aswell.

_Ignore it_

Nami kept thinking.

'I'll live with the BET thing, thank you very much.' She said calmly not wanting to give anyone any bait to tease her any further. Zoro cracked an eye open catching Nami's angry eyes.

'Aw man I'd really like some message Nami, maybe on my head.' Zoro said lazily.

Nami sighed and tried to look like she didn't care about the commands. She sat down next to Zoro's head and started nuzzling his hair. Soon Zoro was fast asleep like a baby. She stared at his peaceful face. She didn't know whether to punch it with a big axe or take it into her arms.

His hair was soft and a small smile was playing on his lips. Nami cursed the butterflies in her stomach. There were yet no consequences for last night when she had left him sleeping alone. Without noticing it, Zoro had laid his head on her lap staring up at her, obviously enjoying the situation to the fullest. She couldn't help bursting into a smile grinning at him. She punched him lightly on the shoulder, broke their eye contact and gazed dreamily into the horizon. But the feelings dwelling up inside her were soon tamed as she spotted an incoming change in the weather. In a shriek of glee she jumped up letting go of Zoro's head, which bumped hard to the floor.

'Guys! High breeze with intense haste incoming! Degrees will be dropping about 5 or 6 degrees Celsius within about 7 minutes!' She almost yelled so fast nobody understood.

'Hoist the sails!' She continued happily.

'Hey I'm the captain Nami!' Ruffy said suddenly at the sound of a command uttered by somebody that wasn't he. Everybody stared at Ruffy for a second.

'Uhm... Nami what did you say was going to happen now?' He frowned. Everybody laughed and lazily got up from the burning decks.

* * *

**A/N:** wow it feels weird writing with Robin in the story like nothing has happened, because I started this story before the books with mr. Iceberg. 

btw, should this story be romance/humor or romance/drama_? i mean for the rating, not the story! _the story itself has many genres already.

Suggestions, questions, constructive critique is very welcome in a review! Thanks for reading


	8. Part VIII

**A/N: **aww man! My boyfriend bought a small and a long katana. Unsharp ofc. From japan… DROOLS now he just needs 2 more…

Theres just this problem with Zoro that nobody has as big a mouth as manga characters so only he can carry the sword in his mouth :)

**Ameyoke:** Haha you're kidding me. this story really made more impression than i thought it would.

**Ryoku's Jiki Sweetie:** I will try to update more frequently. Robin was out of character? maybe her intentions were a bit unclear. what i wanted was that Robin should tease Nami a bit, because, allknowing as she seems sometimes, she knows whats going on between them and is trying to tease Nami with that. maybe it wasn't clear enough sorry bout that :)

**BTW:** for the question about genres, i meant for the _rating_ not the story itself, i plan a lot of all kinds of genres don worry :)

* * *

Part VIII 

_Questions and Demands_

'Island ahead!' Usopp yelled from the high ships mast on the Flying Lamb. The windy sky and Nami's compass had taken them to yet another island on their long journey. It was well past noon and they were all impatient to explore another island and restock.

Under the deck Zoro had held Nami back from getting outside with the others.

'Why did you leave last night? You accept my demands even though they are a bit over the edge sometimes, but you always run away afterwards.' He had asked her. Nami had just gone to get her maps from her room and Zoro had stopped her in the doorway. She hesitated.

'Answer me.'

Nami sighed deeply.

'Look Zoro whatever your intensions are with me, I just don't know right now… I mean, what can I say, all this time you've just acted normal around me, but now you won some stupid bet you're suddenly into something more than friendship.'

'I saw an opportunity coming. I took it.' He shrugged.

'An opportunity to do what exactly?' He didn't answer.

'Look Zoro, I've never really trusted anyone else but my mum and my sister. All my life men mistreated me, why should you…' her voice trailed off. She bit her lower lip. Maybe she had gone too far.

'What?' He demanded blankly. Nami broke their eye contact and looked at her feet.

_Hold your head up high. He is neither worth your memories nor your tears._

She looked up again to meet his serious eyes.

'_Why should I be what? _... Why should I be any different? Was that what you was going to say? Is that what made you leave last night?' He almost spat it out.

Nami's thoughts shot back to the night before.

(Flashback)

_Zoro pressed Nami up against the wall and snug into her hair. It had only been a few moments since they had kissed. A sober kiss by the way._

'_Your smell is so... perfect.' He whispered into her ear. He took her hand and led her to his small cabin and suddenly took her into a tight embrace._

'_Was this your purpose of the challenge?' She demanded._

'_One thing leads to another and… Hmm by the way I thought **I** made the question and demands... not you.' He said seriously. He laid down on his bed, his arms behind his neck staring at her. She gazed out the small cow eye catching a glimpse of a star. She sat down on the bed next to him._

'_Are you really angry about last night when I was drunk?' She asked. Zoro looked searchingly at her._

'_Nah not at all. I'm always grumpy when I wake up. To be honest I think you complicate things Nami.' She thought about his words for a moment._

_Zoro gently grabbed Nami's arm and pulled her closer._

'_Kiss me again Nami.' He whispered. She looked down at his chest for a moment. When she looked up again their noses touched. Their lips became wet when they met in a gentle kiss. Nami broke the kiss a moment after and glared at Zoro, tears prickling behind her eyelids._

'_What wrong?'_

'_I can't do this Zoro. This bet is going too far...'_

_(Flashback end)_

'It's difficult for me to do this Zoro. I've never in my life trusted another man except this crew.'

'But I'm in this crew!'

'Yes but!... Look sometimes everybody is a chicken a-'

'Not me.' He interrupted her, straightening his back, showing muscular chest behind the white worn-out shirt. Nami couldn't help giggling.

'A-ha, yes but Zoro your not a normal guy.'

'Aha! Then I HAVE to be different than the other guys.' He added with a proud grin. She sighed defeated and smiled. A small pause played between them. A ray of sun shined in on their faces and suddenly all the little dust particles became visible.

'I guess… I know you aren't…' She looked around at the small grey creatures dancing and tumbling. Zoro removed a strand of hair from her face and gently stroked her cheek with the backside of two fingers. She focused her big eyes on the swordsman in front of her.

'So... What exactly is making you want me the first second and then ditch me the next?' He asked. Nami shrugged.

'I dunno... I mean what can I say, I'm a confused woman!'

'Actually baby… I kinda hoped our deal included you pleasing me with something else than just something as useless as food and drinks.' He said, a little above a whisper. She eyed him closely, leaned closer to him.

'Well, I'm not one you win in a contest, so… in your dreams.' She snickered at him and removed his hand.

'Then what about the night you spent with me?' He asked still fighting to win the argument.

'I was drunk!'

'And the kissing last night?'

'Oh yes, well... a girl has her needs.' She said starting to leave.

'Don't move.' He said desperately. Nami gave Zoro a is-that-the-best-you-can-do – look. Zoro hesitated. Nami was about to leave again but Zoro grabbed her arm hard and forced her back.

'Tell me you feel nothing for me. Tell me it's just sex. Then you can leave.' Nami became dead serious in a split second stared at the opening to the deck for a while wondering, before turning back to Zoro again.

'I feel nothing for you. It's just sex,' She swung around on her heels.

'Ta!' She said loudly whilst heading for the rest of the crew, leaving Zoro behind.

Zoro stood grounded staring at Nami dissappearing outside. He leaned up against the wall suddenly feeling a huge urge for a large nap.

_How can she want me the first second and reject me the next? It can't only be her 'confusion'. How can it only be sex when she gets so upset and confused about her feelings?_

Zoro shook his head to get all Nami's mixed signals out of his head. Their first night together Nami couldn't remember anything. That bet had surely not went the way he wanted it.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. Or had it? Nami had said it was just sex. Well he had one night left for 'just sex'. He just wouldn't believe she had absolutely no feelings involved, so maybe he could make her say it before tomorrow. If not, he'd just get another wonderful night with the orange haired girl.

Zoro remembered how he had demanded Nami to undress. He couldn't help smiling, feeling a slight shiver. She was so beautiful, naked in his bed under his thin bedcover still showing all her pretty curves. How could he let her go?

* * *

ahem, please review. i hope it's not too complicated, but it seems like i have straightened out possible confusion more or less? i hope i did. 

I thank you all so much for all the kind compliments. but the best thing about it is that you like it.

ow man btw, i just reread my old sanjixzoro fic again 'Now or Never' its so fucking hillarious, i wish i could write like that still. anyway, sanji is really girly but i recomend it to you ZxN guys just for a laugh, i'm usually not so fond of this yaoi stuff. only once in a while.

Suggestions, questions, constructive critique is very welcome in a review! Thanks for reading


End file.
